Inmate 89632: Bagwell, Theodore
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: The T-Man's view on Fox River's new inmate. Please read and review. One-shot. Might make this into a full story if I get enough responses.


**Disclaimer:** Prison Break is property of Fox. I do not own anything. Some of the dialogue is from the Prison Break episode called "Allen"

**Author's Note:** As of right now, this is one-shot. I might make it into a full story if I get enough responses. I recently starting watching Prison Break, and have become interested in T-Bag's

Story.

* * *

Fish

Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell sighed in annoyance. Looking at his occupied pocket, he slapped the hand of his cellmate, Jason "Maytag" Buchanen. Truth be told he was annoyed with his cellmate's presence. The only reason T-bag kept him around was for convince. He liked him a little more than his previous cellmate.

"Hey Ted," Maytag said.

"What?" T-Bag snapped.

"Boss wants to see us," Maytag said, pointing toward the fence. It was yard time at Fox River Penitentiary. T-Bag was annoyed because it cut into his time out of his cell.

"Yes, Boss?" T-bag asked mockingly. The CO was too stupid to pass the state officer exam, and was known for hating inmates.

"I have a questioned for ya," Officer Bellick said, unfazed by the inmate's lack of enthusiasm.

"I am having you moved to a new cell," Bellick told them.

"Why, may I ask, are you moving me and my cellie?" T-bag asked. Maytag looked at him. T-bag gave him a looked that said shut up. It was surprising how well Maytag took the hint.

"We have an inmate being transferred from B-wing and a new Fish coming in," Bellick explained.

"Well, I'm sure going to miss our cell, but I will gladly move to make room for new Fishes" T- bag said thoughtfully stroking his chin. He was intrigued by the possibility of new inmates. If Maytag really became irksome he could pick his potential new cellie.

"Glad to see your enthusiasm, Teddy." Bellick approved with a superior look on his face. T-bag knew it inflated his ego when inmates "respected" him.

"When do we have a change in scenery?" T-bag asked, annoyed at Bellick's choice of name. He was 46 years old, a con, and he would never like being called Teddy.

"Right now," Bellick said authoritatively.

"It's yard time," Maytag said softly. T-bag gave him another look that said shut up.

"NOW!" Bellick yelled. Sighing, T-bag held out his pocket. He looked at his cellie, nonverbally telling him to take it. One good thing about Jason was that he listened. They went into their cell-block and went into Cell 40. They grabbed everything they owned. They went down a floor.

"Open cell 16," Bellick called. The cell door opened. The two cons went inside their cell.

"Well, at this cozy. With a little bit of sprucing up it could look just like home," T-bag said, admiring his new cell.

"I liked our old cell better," Maytag said dismissively.

"Did I say you can talk, Maytag?" T-bag snapped, his thick southern accent making it sound harsher. Maytag immediately shut up. Maytag climbed onto the bunks. T-bag grabbed him by the ankle.

"You know I'm always on top," T-bag said dangerously. Maytag climbed down obeying an unspoken command.

It was another day out in the yard. T-bag and his crew were going toward their bleachers. The one reserved for his "Family". It had been a very interesting week. A new Fish came in named Michael Scofield. Rumors had it that he robbed a bank at gun point. One of the members of the "Family" said that the new Fish had potential. They reached their bleachers but there was someone sitting on it. The word that came to mind when seeing the new Fish was, "Mmm". It had to be Scofield. T-bag knew the faces of everyone the on the block. He heard a conversation going on with another inmate.

"Does T-Bag have a real name?" Scofield asked.

"T-Bag is my real name!" He said. The new Fish looked up at him. T-bag hoisted himself on to the bleachers, with Maytag turning out his pocket.

"No, no please sit," T-Bag said, commending Michael to sit down.

"Well, you're the new one I've been hearing all the rave reviews about, Scofield," T-Bag said taking care to dramatize the inmate's name.

"Well, one thing's for sure, you're as pretty as advertized," T-Bag said, winking at Scofield. Fish just looked at T-Bag, smirking. T-Bag knew that smirk. It made him crazy. It was the same look the kids at school gave him. The con needed to empathize that he was an important person at Fox River, and not a joke.

"Prettier even," T-bag chuckled. The conversation went from there. Unfortunately, the new Fish did not accept T-Bag's "Invitation" to join his family.

_Well, I'll have to show him that I can take care of him just fine_, T-Bagthought. T-Bag hated when someone disrespected him. The "Pretty" Boy had no idea what he was in for.


End file.
